The Trouble With Bosses
by MikiFreaky
Summary: After long hours working on the latest edits, Ritsu has decided! He and Takano-san are going to have a normal conversation! Nothing physical or awkward, but a true, honest to goodness conversation. Unfortunately for Ritsu, the conversation leads to a startling revelation and an evening that the manga editor will not soon forget.


"...Excuse me?!" The words, though polite, were delivered in a voice which was promising death. The speaker was a very slender but handsome young man, with bright brunette hair and such expressive, lively green eyes that a person could read every thought going through the man's head. Even though they had dark circles underneath them that a ghost could get lost in, his eyes were still bright and beguiling, arguably his best feature, though his face was not unattractive at all. Right now, those eyes were incredulous.

He was sitting in the middle of what appeared to be a domestic war zone. Shirts and pants lay unfolded in piles around the room, trash haphazardly heaped into one corner. A bag hanging off the side of a chair was embellished with the name "Onodera Ritsu" and was overflowing with manga booklets, all tagged and flagged by someone who was intent on studying. Instead of shelves, the man had books piled on top of his sofa and chairs, leaving the only place to sit the hardwood floor his bum was currently resting on. In his hands he held a sheaf of papers with drawings on them, little notes scribbled out to the side from the red pen he held.

Across from his sat a taller man, with a more masculine build of broad shoulders and narrow waist. His hair was dark, a raven so pure that it seemed at times to absorb the light in the room. Unusual hazel gold eyes calmly stared at the brunette over the dark rims of his glasses, not a single thought given away in the cool depths.

"I said, let's have a sleep-over, Onodera." The taller man repeated, voice deep and soothing. Without any sign of being perturbed, he tapped a stack of papers even in his hands and then set them down on top of the growing pile at his side.

Ritsu's eyebrow twitched. "Um... you do realize we're working, Takano-san? The printers are going to kill us if we don't get these finished in time for the deadline. We don't have time for silliness." He snapped, hunching back over his work with renewed diligence, despite the slight pink that was taking over his cheeks.

Takano-san sighed. "Of course we're working now, but once we're finished, it's personal time. And if we have a sleep-over I won't have to go back to my apartment and can stay with you." He said, sliding more papers towards the younger editor. "These need to be reworked. Tell Sensei the second half is boring."

The brunette snatched the papers up, mouth pressing into a tight line. "Tell her yourself! And while I do not mind going over the editing with you for work, what you do in your personal time has nothing to do with me. Besides, your apartment is right next door; it's not like it's across town or something." In his haste, the papers flew from Ritsu's hand and fluttered around him, falling into other piles and stacks. He growled and started gathering the paper up again, trying to hide his flaming red face.

It was always this way when the two of them were alone together. He was defensive and awkward, Takano-san was bossy and cool. Ritsu couldn't help himself, though. Every time Takano-san came over to do edits with him, his heart wouldn't settle down. And he had no idea why. He should be used to the man by now. Takano-san was Ritsu's boss. He saw him every single day, practically, so there should be no reason for the very sight of the man to cause his heart to move to his throat and lodge there. Except...

Takano-san was his first love from high school. He was the man who had initiated him into the world of adult love and pleasure, as well as taught him all about heartache. They'd finally cleared up that misunderstanding and moved beyond it, but Ritsu still couldn't stop his palms from sweating or his heart rate from racing like a kid's whenever he was around the older man. Maybe it was because he had stress-induced indigestion that only flared up when he saw Takano-san? No, that wasn't it. As much as he was loath to admit it, as much as he didn't want to... Ritsu was terrified that he might maybe be falling in love with the man again.

Each day at work, when Ritsu saw how accomplished and amazing at his job his boss was, the brunette felt himself falling a little bit more. He was attracted to the way Takano-san handled the office, even if at times that made the black haired man seem like an uncaring devil. Every detail of the process of editing was taken to with meticulous detail. He was dedicated, and attentive. Two things a lover should always be. Ritsu's cheeks flamed up. Lover... was that what they were?

Maybe it was his fault - Takano-san certainly had no trouble blaming him for it - but the two men were now in something of a physical relationship. Takano-san had started it, was continuing it, but Ritsu was also to blame for not ending it. However often he tried to tell himself that they can't, they shouldn't, though, he just couldn't make himself give Takano-san up. The man was too attractive, too powerful, to just let go, even as his continued relationship made Ritsu feel like the worst type of person. Based on their past history together, Ritsu wasn't exactly comfortable with their current arrangement, but he couldn't deny that when Takano-san touched him, his body responded.

Other than with his annoying boss, Ritsu had never felt anything. It shamed him to say it, but when he'd fled from Takano-san in high school, he'd tried to forget about his senpai's touch by getting another man. But as soon as the substitute whose name Ritsu didn't even remember tried to touch him, the brunette's entire body had shut down in complete revulsion. After beating the man up and running away, he'd thought maybe Takano-san was the only man he could be with, and so had sought out a girl. It was logical, after all. But then, the same thing had happened when he tried to kiss the girl, at a worse level, although he'd forced himself to continue the make out so that she didn't hate him. He'd dumped her shortly afterwards. That was when Ritsu had realized something. He couldn't feel anything unless his heart was engaged as well. No pleasure, no desire, nothing. His body just did not respond.

He's never told Takano-san. He knew that the older man would see it as proof his their needing to be together. His boss claimed to love him, not the him of the past, but who he was now. Ritsu didn't understand how that was possible, though.

He was twisted, inside and out. His personality sucked and he wasn't honest, ran away from conflict situations and didn't know how to handle the way their relationship was going. He knew he caused Takano-san pain with his words and actions, but he couldn't stop himself. Ritsu didn't want to, but he couldn't help himself. It was his defense mechanism that had grown due to Takano-san's actions towards him in high school. In contrast, Takano-san has become a better man, one whom many people desired on multiple levels. So how had Ritsu, with his nasty personality, been the one to capture him where there is truly nothing special about the brunette?

Maybe he was just overreacting? Ritsu paused in his paper gathering to give it some thought. He was hyper aware of Takano-san, but if he stopped agonizing over every word the man said, would he be able to relax around him? Truthfully, Ritsu didn't want to have such distance between them. He wanted to know more about the man who claimed him as a...a fuckbuddy, but they were just so backwards in how they went about their relationship. They've never really spoken about hopes and dreams, future plans, hobbies, the things relationships were supposed to be built upon, anything like that. A small laugh escaped his lips. 'Not that we have time to have hobbies, anyway. I swear, Marukawa is breaking all sorts of labor laws...'

"Onodera." The low rumble of his voice in his ear made Ritsu shuddered and freeze, thoughts scattering like petals to the wind. His boss had crept up beside him, body radiating heat he could feel even without their touching. "We're having a sleep-over. It's an order from your boss."

_'Nevermind. I hate him!'_

Ritsu clenched his teeth together, eyes promising a painful demise to the older man. 'That's an abuse of power, you bastard!' That's the trouble with having a lover - and he uses the term loosely - who was also his boss: The man uses his authority to get what he wants. This wasn't the first time. The impromptu trip to Kyoto for his birthday came to mind. Drawing in a deep breath, Ritsu shook off his annoyance and continued gathering papers. He wasn't going to let anything physical happen this time. Nope, he had a wholly different activity in mind for the two of them, one which they had never actually been able to do.

Ritsu was going to have a proper conversation with Takano-san.

Mind made up, the brunette finished gathering the papers and set them aside, glancing at the clock as he did so. The digital numbers glowed 4am. They'd been editing since they'd gotten home at one. Luckily, it was Sunday, so they didn't have to go to the office, but still. 'I think I'm forgetting what it's like to sleep...' At that moment, Ritsu's stomach let it be known that it hadn't been fed since... yesterday? Maybe the evening before that? He couldn't remember.

Takano-san took his glasses off and stared at Ritsu, eyes sharp. "Have you eaten, today, Onodera?" He asked, voice low. Ritsu laughed nervously and slid his eyes to the side. Uh-oh...

"Um, I think I did. Yeah, maybe when Kisa-san got his snack, I had one too? I think? Haha, you know how it is during the end of the cycle. It all starts blurring together." He nervously rubbed the back of his head, refusing to meet the eyes staring at him.

Letting out a sigh, Takano-san stood up and stretched out his back, before his fist slammed down on Ritsu's head. As the brunette rubbed his sore skull, the taller man glowered at him. "You idiot! You've already made yourself sick by skipping meals before, and the one day I'm in meetings all day and can't cook for you, you return to your bad habits again. This is why we should move in together. I have to keep an eye on you at all times!" He yelled.

Ritsu shot to his feet, matching the older man glare for glare. "I'm a grown adult; I'm not moving in with you and I don't need a babysitter!"

"Apparently you do!" Takano-san shot back, pointing around the apartment. "We cleaned this two weeks ago, yet it has already degenerated into a totally dump again. Plus, you've put more energy drinks into your refrigerator again. Buy real food!"

Cheeks flaming with anger and breath coming in fast and sharp, Ritsu clenched his fists at his side. "Look, Takano-san, maybe it hasn't occurred to you, but I'm not exactly overflowing in domestic knowledge. I'm doing the best I can, and with the type of job life we lead, I don't have the time to learn!" He snapped, then stopped short, a different heat claiming his face as he stared at his boss. Had he... had he just admitted that out loud? How embarrassing for a grown man to say such childish things! Who in this day and age didn't know how to cook or clean, other than Ritsu?

The older man studied him, a sigh escaping his lips. "Spoiled rich boy. Isaka-san doesn't know how to cook, either. I heard his secretary does it for him." He said, ruffling Ritsu's hair. "I'll teach you on our days off, okay? For right now, let's go to my apartment and get something to eat." He said, grabbing Ritsu's slender wrist and leading him towards the door.

Ritsu started tugging against him. "H-hold on! Wait a moment, Takano-san! I'm really tired, so I think I'll just skip eating and go to bed... ah, but I promise I'll eat when I get up! So, let me go." He said, unable to break free of his boss's grip. Takano just ignored his protests and struggles, dragging the young man to the next door apartment.

It was a mirror of the one they'd just left, except perfectly clean. No clothing covered the floor, and all the books in the apartment were in their proper place, on the shelves. The furniture was cleaned and inviting, engulfing Ritsu when he was shoved down onto the sofa.

"Stay there. I'll whip up some food." Takano-san said, scratching his head as he walked into the kitchen and started bringing out pots and ingredients. Ritsu opened his mouth to argue, but then his stomach let out another hungry yowl. His boss was a good cook, and he was hungry. Just this once, he should accept defeat.

Ritsu sank back against the couch, shoulders slowly releasing their tension. Work had been rough lately, what with the move to a new office and Isaka-san taking over. Not that their new president wasn't capable, because he was, but it was always strange to shift authority in a company as large as Marukawa. Every one had been adjusting. But with this cycle ending, things were starting to get back to normal, or at least as normal as they ever got at the publisher's office.

If only he could make things normal with Takano-san. He watched the older man putter about the kitchen, each move assured and powerful despite the domestic situation. Ritsu sighed._ 'I want to be able to talk to him. About normal things. But how? We can't interact like regular people... What do I talk about?'_ His eyes danced over to the full-to-bursting bookshelves lining Takano-san's walls.

"Takano-san, do you know when Marukawa is releasing Usami-sensei's newest novel?" Before he had time to think about it, the words slipped out of Ritsu's mouth. The chief editor looked up, surprise filtering across his face briefly, before he went back to making them some food.

"Soon, I think. If you want, you can always ask Aikawa-san for an early copy; I'm sure as his former editor at Onodera Publishing, she will feel kinship with you right away." Takano-san said, something hitting the skillet with a sizzling sound. "Why?" The smell of cooking meat and vegetable filled the apartment.

Ritsu shrugged and sat up, linking his arms around his knees as he hugged his legs into his chest. "No reason. I've just read every single novel Usami-sensei has released since he premiered at Marukawa, and from what critics have said, his newest novel is said to be his best yet. I'm just a little envious about not getting to see it; I always got early copies when I was his editor." They were talking! Ritsu's heart thudded in his chest. Sure, it was about books, which was kind of like talking about work, but still, they were talking. They were having an ordinary conversation!

"I'm not letting you go back to being a literary editor, Onodera." Takano-san said, dumping rice from the cooker onto whatever he'd fried and carrying the plate over to where Ritsu sat. The brunette took the food, annoyance dancing across his warm cheeks.

"I'm not trying to be his editor, Takano-san. I'm simply asking after an author whose work I greatly enjoy. Surely you have writers that you follow, since you love to read so much." He said, starting to shovel in the warm food. It was delicious, fulfilling the gnawing hunger eating at his stomach. Was there anything Takano-san wasn't good at? He was excellent at his job, skilled at cooking, an expert in bed -

_'What am I thinking about!? Stop it brain! Eat eat eat!'_

"I read Sumi-sensei's novels, as well as Usami-sensei's." Takano-san said, chewing thoughtfully. Ritsu's heart jumped. He read both of those authors, too. Their tastes in literature were similar, it seems. This reminded him of the past, when he stalked Takano-san at their high school library and - "Did you know that Usami-sensei writes a BL novel series that Sapphire publishes?"

Ritsu choked, dropping his chopsticks as he tried to understand what information had just been set in front of him as nonchalantly as a glass of water. "What?!" He rasped, as Takano-san continued to eat without any sign of being ruffled. Yaoi? Usami-sensei wrote BL stuff? Ritsu knew the man was rather eccentric, but he'd never have guessed that the world famous author would write smut!

"Usami-sensei is Yayoi Arikawa, our best selling BL novelist. It's no surprise, really, when you think how gifted a novelist his is, that his BL works sell so well. His latest one was incredibly interesting." Takano-san said, smiling slightly at his subordinates burning red face. His hazel eyes were speculative, heat beginning to build up in them.

"U-Usami-sensei writes BL? And you... you read it?" Ritsu stammered, mind swirling. His favorite author wrote gay romances? His boss read Bl novels? Why? Why?!

Takano-san stood and walked over to his bookshelf, pulling out a paperback novel that Ritsu had mistaken for a manga at first glance. On the cover, a cute young boy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes was being dominated by an older man who, upon closer inspection, bore an eerie resemblance to the famous author.

"Of course I read it. I told you, I follow Usami-sensei's works. Plus, his novels are full of ideas. This one has the uke, a boy named Misaki, riding on top of the seme, who, incidentally, is named Akihiko. It get's pretty intense since the boy is doing all the work himself, allowing his older lover to just watch as they are joined." Takano-san laid the offending novel down in front of Ritsu. The younger man was struggling. His face was full of heat and he couldn't handle the causal description of the novel his boss was giving him. Besides...

Hadn't he heard of a "Misaki" before, some kid who was living with the great author himself, or something along those lines? Isaka-San had said something about some Chibi-tan as he wandered through Emerald one day, hadn't he? _'Gah, don't worry about that! Focus on the important things! Why is Takano-san reading BL novels? Research? Is that why he's so good in bed?'_

Ritsu grabbed his hair and banged his head down on the coffee table, making a frustrated noise._ 'He's not good in bed! Okay, he is good, but don't think about it, don't think about it -'_ His mantra was interrupted by warm hands grabbing his face. Ritsu's startled green eyes shot up into the warm hazel of Takano-san's, shocked to discover that the older man was crouch by his side, face inches away from him.

"Why don't we try it out, Onodera? Wanna ride me?" He asked hotly, breath fanning across Ritsu's lips. The smaller man shivered and tried to pull away, but was trapped by the furniture behind him.

Ritsu waved his hands, turning his face away. "Waaaah! No no no, I don't want! Thank you for the food, it was really good. But I'm tired, so I'd like to go to bed." He said, trying to slip free. Takano-san grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Ritsu." The sound of his name in that deep, dark voice made Ritsu shiver, his body yielding even as his mind rebelled. "Stop fighting this already. Just give in and say you love me. We both know you do."

The brunette shook his head, starting to shake. "I don't." He whispered, allowing Takano-san to claim his lips in the briefest of all kisses, just a skimming of lips. Pressing their foreheads together, Takano-san laughed lightly.

"Keep on living in denial, then. I'll make you admit it soon." He swore, rubbing their noses together lightly before once again claiming Ritsu's mouth, this time plundering deep. His tongue stabbed into the smaller man's mouth, searching out all the secrets the wet cavern held within.

As the kiss deepened, Ritsu was pressed harder against the sofa, body becoming languid and hot. Each stroke of Takano-san's tongue inside his mouth made him shudder, desire rolling through him hard. He longed for the man's touch, had spent hours fantasizing about it when he was supposed to be sleeping.

It was getting to the point that if Takano-san didn't touch him for more than a day, he felt deprived. Ritsu didn't know what to do, how to handle this situation they found themselves in, but he did know one thing for absolute certain. His body completely belonged to the older man, craved him, responded only to him. Just a kiss made him hard.

Ritsu whimpered when Takano-san drew away, breathing erratic. Those hazel gold eyes bore into sparkling emerald, then thick black lashes lowered as the chief editor's hand pressed against the raging erection trapped behind Ritsu's jeans.

"Ah! No, don't. Takano-san, please stop!" The smaller man cried, body coiling tightly. He wouldn't be able to survive this much emotion and feeling. Each time Takano-san touched him, every time his body was invaded and marked, used, loved, Ritsu fell deeper and deeper into this man's embrace. Twice now, he's almost said those forbidden words to Takano-san. If they did this any longer, he knew it was only a matter of time before he did actually speak them. He knew he couldn't handle admitting he was in love again. If something happened... Ritsu's heart stuttered. He wouldn't survive another time. Ritsu would shatter.

The fear of that was what made Ritsu try to deny himself and Takano-san. He was afraid that they would split up in the future, because Ritsu knew that his personality was terrible. No one would want to stay with him. The fear rose up inside each time he was kissed or embraced. It flared now, making his body tremble and tears fill his beautiful eyes.

But Takano-san just unzipped his jeans and started jerking roughly at the stiffened member encased in cotton briefs, unaware of the smaller man's turbulent thoughts. Ritsu felt tears seep out of the corner of his eyes as his body arched, head thrown back against the sofa cushion. He couldn't think, couldn't even focus, whenever those hands were touching him.

Ritsu clutched at the hard shoulders hanging over him, fingers kneading the flesh there. "Takano-san...please." He whispered, straining to either push away or pull the man closer. He didn't even know.

Takano-san stopped stroking him and wrapped both his arms around the brunette, enfolding him into a comforting embrace. Ritsu breathed deeply, taking the scent of smoke and spice into his lungs, feeling the tension starting to fade from his body. His heart settled as Takano-san held him close.

"It's okay, Ritsu. Don't be afraid. I'm here for you. I'll always be here. I've got you. I won't ever leave you alone." The harsh whisper rippled with emotions Ritsu could feel. His eyes widened. Did Takano-san know that he was scared by the force of their feelings? He knew? Could it be... Did Takano-san feel the same way?

Slowly, the brunette lifted his arms and wrapped them around the chief editor's broad back. The man's breath hitched as Ritsu completely relaxed in his arms. He looked shocked for a moment, then his eyes softened. One hand crept up to nestle in the brunette's soft brown hair while the other squeezed tighter, forcing the slighter man harder against the taller man.

For a long moment they stayed together, just breathing in each other's arms on the floor, but eventually, Takano-san dropped his hand from Ritsu's head and slipped his fingers up under the green shirt the younger man was wearing. Instantly, the Ritsu shuddered and pushed away.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped, grabbing his shirt hem and yanking it down. Takano-san leveled an even look at the brunette.

"I'm trying to undress you. We've eaten, talked, had a romantic moment. According to manga, this is where the plot changes to adult content." He said, sliding forward. When Ritsu shook his head and stood to try and flee, Takano-san tackled him to the couch, pinning the smaller body beneath him.

Ritsu shoved his hands upward. "That's... you're a shoujo manga editor! Keep it PG!" He shouted. Takano-san chuckled darkly and grabbed one of Ritsu's hands. Bringing the soft fingers to his lips, the dark haired man suckled gently on the tip of Ritsu's index finger before sliding his tongue out between the fingers, all while keeping his eyes locked onto the field of green trapped within his lover's gaze.

"Onodera, just shut up." He ordered, reaching down to grab Ritsu's member again, stroking through the cotton grown damp with their actions.

Face burning hot and heart trying to flee, Ritsu turned his head to the side, catching sight of movement across the room. Takano-san had a mirror leaning against the wall, reflecting their images back to the startled editor. It was the first time Ritsu had ever seen their actions before. His heart fluttered to see his boss pinning him down, stroking at his body with such skilled hands.

The younger man's fingers were suddenly freed from the prison of Takano-san's mouth. Before he knew what was happening, Ritsu found himself being shifted, sitting on Takano-san's lap with the chief editor beneath him, facing the mirror.

His face flamed. "Takano-san!" He cried, trying to squirm free. But the older man just wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, pulling the shirt off over his head so that both men could see the stiff peaks in the reflection.

Large, warm hands stroked up Ritsu's narrow chest, tweaking the sensitive nubs. He let out a choked groan, closing his eyes and rocking into the touch. Curse his inability to resist this!

Laughing softly, Takano-San dropped one hand down again, pulling the white brief's Ritsu wore down his thighs so that his engorged shaft bobbed free. Taking the leaking flesh in hand, the older man locked his eyes on Ritsu's form in the mirror.

"Ritsu... Open your eyes." The words were hot against his neck, followed by a warm tongue lapping sensuously. Almost like they didn't obey his will at all, Ritsu's eyes opened and met Takano-san's in the mirror.

A sizzle passed through both men at the contact. After a breathless moment, Takano-san started stroking Ritu's cock again, both of their gazes locked onto the fluid seeping out of the tip. Seeing himself moving inside Takano-san's fist, Ritsu let out a throaty moan, hands reaching back to grab at any part of the taller man he could reach. He needed to touch the older man.

Ritsu's fingers dug into the fabric of Takano-san's shirt, clinging to him like an anchor against the rising storm. And his eyes never moved from the mirror, watching as those skilled hands made his entire body tremble and strain for the thick shaft he could feel against his rear. Even through the fabric of his clothing, Takano-san's desire for Ritsu stood proud.

Letting out a deep breath of pure desire, the older man stopped his stroking long enough to pull his shirt off over his head and unbuckle his pants, releasing his member from confinement. Then the chief editor leaned forward and bit where Ritsu's neck met his shoulders, sucking on the soft skin there until a red rose bloomed on the smaller man's flesh. Licking it once, Takano-san dragged his lips further down the slope of Ritsu's shoulder and bit down again, sucking to make another mark.

The brunette's toes curled. While Takano-san continued to lick and bite Ritsu, his other hand slipped up to pinch the smaller man's nipple, rolling the blush nub between his fingers gently.

"Ngh!" Ritsu bit his lip to try and still the sounds spilling from his throat, dropping his hands down to clutch at Takano-san's legs. He squirmed on the older man's lap, unable to stay still. His body ached, heat and desire swirling inside of him until he was unable to tell what was going on. All he knew was that he wanted, deeply, to be fulfilled. His mouth fell open and harsh panting breaths spilled out.

Takano-san looked up from his trail of hickies, staring into Ritsu's deep green eyes through the mirror. Holding that gaze, his dropped his hand to the brunette's hip and slid his fingers around the soft globes of the receiver's rear to probe at the twitching hole. He pushed against it, but didn't try to enter. Instead, he lightly circles his fingers around the clenching entrance, stroking it. All the while, his shaft burned against Ritsu's back.

"T-Takano-san!" Ritsu gasped, chest heaving and stained red by his blush. The man smiled and forced Ritsu's head to the side, claiming his lips deeply. While they kissed, the chief editor's fingers danced along Ritsu's leaking shaft, coating his fingers in the slippery liquid coaxed forth by intense desire.

Without releasing the smaller man's lips, Takano-san lifted one of Ritsu's legs by the thigh so that he could slide his damp fingers against the puckered entry. Slowly, the wet finger began to push in, Ritsu's walls clamping down and sucking the digit into a tight embrace that made both mean groan.

Once the finger was in all the way to the third knuckle, Takano-san released Ritsu's lips and started to curl the digit.

"Ah! Nngh, ah!" Ritsu squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, panting moans breaking forth from his throat as that finger squirmed inside of him. With his eyes closed, he was able to focus solely on the feeling. It was painful and wonderful, all at once. With each twitch of his body, Ritsu swallowed the digit deeper, touching nerves inside himself that made his body feel full of light. And Takano-san... he knew exactly where to touch inside his lover to make the brunette emit the most arousing moans. But... it wasn't enough.

Ritsu ached to have his deepest depths stimulate.

His hips started to adopt a rocking rhythm, trying to force those long fingers to touch him where he wanted it the most. Chuckling lightly, Takano-san pressed a second finger against the clenched hole, sliding it in alongside the first. Ritsu gasped, saliva pooling in his mouth as his muscles stretched. It felt good despite the pain, but even that wasn't enough.

His body knew what was coming for him, has remembered Takano-san's shape and heated thickness, and that was what it craved. But he would never, ever admit that. To do so would be to concede defeat and Ritsu was too cowardly to do so. He would continue fighting against this connection for the rest of his life, if he had to. It might be cruel of him, but his resistance was in fact the only way he had left to express his feelings. He was no longer the young idiot who blurted out a confession. He was too twisted. But if Takano-san looked beneath his words and at the base of his actions he would surely see. He would see that Ritsu fought so hard because his love for Takano-san was so powerful and encompassing that he couldn't survive it otherwise. It would swallow him whole, and Ritsu would cease to be complete without Takano-san. The thought thrilled and terrified him.

The two fingers suddenly pulled out of Ritsu, making his eyes fly open as a cry of pure wanting broke from his lips. In the mirror, he saw Takano-san positioning himself at Ritsu's entrance, and then the man was pushing into him. Ritsu didn't know what to do. He could see his body gulping Takano-san's shaft in, increment at a time, and also feel as that broad head forced its way into him. Too much. It's too much.

He shook his head and tears leaked out of his eyes, rolling into his panting mouth so he tasted salt and smelled their combined scents in the air. Takano-san grunted and wrapped his arms around Ritsu's hips.

"Shit... you're tight, Ritsu. Loosen up; I can't get in." The hot words were gravely and delivered in panting bursts against Ritsu's ear. His body clenched tighter. "Tsk! Ritsu... Let me in already!" Takano-san grabbed the brunette's thighs and pulled them apart, allowing his shaft to slide deeper into the younger man.

Ritsu's eyes widened. "Aaah! Ah ah, hah..." He couldn't formulate words as he felt that thick cock entering him deeper, watched it get swallowed by his body. Takano-san's hands on his thighs tightened, gripping hard enough that Ritsu knew he would have bruises later.

Once Takano-san was buried as deeply inside Ritsu as he could get, he started rocking his hips, not fully thrusting inside but moving his shaft about. Ritsu's walls fluttered on him, squeezing and twitching. The brunette grabbed Takano-san's forearms, eyes meeting golden hazel in the mirror imploringly.

Takano-san smiled at his lover. "Let's use another of Usami-sensei's scenarios. Ritsu... hold your legs." He whispered, causing more heat to wash over Ritsu's face. The younger man trembled as Takano-san stopped moving altogether. "Hurry up, Onodera." A hint of his annoyed boss voice crept into his tones, turning the receiver on even more.

With hands that shook, Ritsu grabbed his thighs and held them. Takano-san grinned and kissed his lover's shoulder, then slid his hands down to the brunette's slender hips, pulling them up so his shaft slowly slid out. Ritsu shuddered and closed his eyes again, unable to watch the member entering and leaving his body any longer.

When only the tip remained in, Takano-san slammed Ritsu's hips back down, thrusting himself deep inside once more. The brunette let out musical moans and pants, head tossing as the chief editor kept thrusting into him.

"Gaaah! Ah ah ah haah ah!" Ritsu shattered with a cry that echoed around Takano-san's apartment, climaxing hard. His seed splashed onto the coffee table in front of them and dripped down his shaft to slip to where Takano-san kept thrusting within him. After a few more deep thrusts, the older man stiffened and came as well.

"Ritsu..." He whispered the name like it was precious as his heat splashed into the younger man, filling him up as his hands and legs fell down limply. Takano-san collapsed back against the couch, gathering Ritsu's warm, unresisting weight against him.

The brilliant green eyes of the smaller man were dazed and slowly drifted shut, his body becoming heavier. As their fluids cooled between them, Ritsu fell asleep in the safety of Takano-san's arms.

* * *

"What do you mean, you want to start over? The deadline is this Friday!" The shout did not disturb any of the men rushing around the office filled to the brim with papers and empty coffee cups. There was an aura of gloom hanging over the entire place, at odds with the pink and sparkly decorations at each work station.

Ritsu hunched over his own work, staring at the information on the screen. His back hurt. His hips hurt. He couldn't turn without turning his whole body. There were hickies going from his neck to his elbow, necessitating a sweater even though it was unseasonably warm. And worst of all...

"No, I won't accept it! Either you finish what you started or I will come and make you finish it!" The sound of a phone being slammed down made Ritsu jump. He lifted tired green eyes to the front of the office where Takano-san, haggard and worn looking as well, fumed as he worked.

Ritsu really didn't want to see him right now. It brought up memories he wanted to suppress. It was already bad enough without seeing his fuckbuddy's face - and he was working very hard to convince himself that was all they were. Each time Ritsu caught sight of his face in a mirror, he flushed and started thinking about their last encounter... _'God, I'm no pathetic. Get a hold of yourself, Onodera!'_ He slapped his cheeks and stood, stuffing a sheaf of papers into a manila envelope before approaching his bosses desk.

"Takano-san, here. Saito-sensei's work is ready for review." He said, handing the envelope over. Takano-san accepted it, then reached up and grabbed Ritsu's arm. The brunette blushed and tried to yank free. "Takano-san!" He hissed, not wanting the Sapphire BL girls to see this. He was already their favorite office slash-able male.

The gaze behind the glasses was sharp. "You're having dinner with me tonight, Onodera." Takano-san ordered, a wicked smirk coming to his face. "We still have a few more of Usami-sensei's work's to review. And don't run off. That's an order from your boss."

Steaming, Ritsu stomped back over to his desk and glowered at his computer. The trouble with being in a relationship with your boss... is that he takes complete advantage the authority he has over you! Ritsu slammed his hands down on his desk, causing the pile of manga's nearby to tumble to the floor.

_'I hate him I hate him I hate him! There is no way I'm in love with him!'_ The mantra repeated in his mind even as that stupid inner voice he hated reminded him... _'You're totally in love.'_


End file.
